A Long-Term Evolution (LTE) network comprises an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunication System Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) NodeB (eNB) and an Evolved Packet Core (EPC), and is a flattening network. The E-UTRAN comprises a set of eNBs which are connected with the EPC through an S1 interface; and the eNBs are connected with each other through X2. The S1 and the X2 interface are logic interfaces. One EPC can manage one or more eNBs; and one eNB can be controlled by a plurality of EPCs and can manage one or more cells.
A Self-Organized Network (SON) is a technique which automatically carries out network configuration and optimization. The technique is characterized of self-configuration and self-optimization. With the application of the technique in the LTE, an LTE base station (eNB) can automatically configure network parameters according to certain measurement, and can perform automatic optimization according to network changes; therefore, performance of the network can be maintained to be optimal, and a large quantity of manpower and material resources is saved at the same time.
As for self-optimization of handoff parameters of an LTE system, parameters related to reselection and handover of a cell are optimized, according to operation situation of the network, relevant measurement, and certain algorithms, so as to improve the performance of the network. The handover here is a handover occurring in the LTE system and the handover occurring between systems. The handover between the systems indicates the handover to a Universal Mobile Telecommunication System Radio Access Network (UTRAN), a Global system for Mobile Communication (GSM) or a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA). Similarly, cell reselection also comprises the cell reselection occurring in a system and between the systems. During the handover process, a handover request message will carry history information of a User Equipment (UE). The history information comprises cell identifier(s) (IDs) and cell type(s) of cell(s) in which the UE has stayed as well as stay time span(s) of the UE in the corresponding cell(s). The time span is the time of the UE in a connection state, that is, the time starting after a Radio Resource Control (RRC) connection is established. The history information of the UE can be reference of handover decision of the network side.
The cell reselection is that the cells are reselected by a terminal according to relevant parameter information of the cell reselection in a cell broadcast and the measurement of adjacent cells carried out by a terminal. The handover process is that the network side determines a handover policy according to signal qualities of the present cell and adjacent cells reported by the terminal, as well as based on certain handover algorithms, and then informs the terminal to carry out the concrete handover process. However, if the cell reselection parameters are not matched with the relevant handover parameters, the handover may occur subsequent to the establishment of the RRC, which is not necessary and should be avoided.
As for the problem in the related art that it can not be determined whether the cell reselection parameters and the relevant handover parameters are matched, an effective solution is still not proposed yet.